


Like No One Ever Was

by Raelynn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, and also five years old, sherlock is petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy brought this up in the chat, and today I decided to run with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like No One Ever Was

John Watson trailed behind Sherlock Holmes through the halls of Barts, waiting for an answer to his question. Sherlock continued to stare into his phone, tapping and swiping. “Sherlock? Why are we here?” he repeated.

Sherlock murmured non-committedly and slid his phone into his jacket pocket just as they walked into the doors of the path lab. 

Molly Hooper was sitting at one of the microscopes, but she wasn’t using it. Instead, she tossed her phone down onto the table with a quick “Dammit!” and turned back to her research.

John took a seat over in the corner, pulling out his own phone and checking out the photos Mary had texted him of baby Elizabeth.

The room was quiet for a few moments as the pathologist and the detective both worked on their individual projects. Molly glanced over at her phone again, and set her face into a determined grimace. She picked it up again, and furiously worked her fingers over the screen. 

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw Sherlock slip his own phone out of his pocket. He watched the screen intently, and then just as Molly quietly exclaimed “Got it!”, his fingers danced across his screen. 

Molly did a doubletake at her screen, and sighed. She set her phone down, turning to look at Sherlock. By this time, his phone was put away and he was intently staring into the microscope. Molly frowned, and went back to her work.

About ten minutes later, Molly picked up her phone, and once again set to furiously tapping and swiping. This time, John was watching intently, and could watch Sherlock, his eyes darting from his own phone to Molly and back. 

“Fuck!” said Molly, louder than she’d intended. John swung his head over to her, and Sherlock looked up. 

“Problem, Molly?”

Molly blushed. “No, no, sorry. I’m just really struggling with these samples today.

Sherlock nodded slowly, and stood. “I think we’re done here, John, come on.”

The two men exited the lab.

“What was that all about, Sherlock?” asked John as they made their way back down the hallway.

“The path lab is a gym.” said Sherlock.

“What?” said John, more confused than ever.

“Molly has been playing this ridiculous phone game, Pokemon Go. The path lab is a gym. She keeps trying to take it over, but just as she destroys the Pokemon I put in there, I put another one in. I noticed earlier she’d managed to best me, so I had to come fix it. There’s a Pokemon in there now I’m fairly sure she can’t beat, so it’ll buy me some time.”

“Seems rather...petty of you,” said John. “And since when do you play phone games?”

Sherlock shrugged. “It passes the time.”

 

oOo

Molly watched the door as the two men left, and then glanced down at her phone again. The Path Lab Pokemon Gym was now guarded by a Pokemon she couldn’t hope to beat. 

“Who the heck is “BeeTheBest” she said aloud, looking at the name of the trainer who kept taking the path lab gym away from her. Shrugging, she got back to work. She needed to leave it for now.

oOo

Three days later, and Molly had not been able to hold the lab for more than a couple hours. BeeTheBest always seemed to show up and take it over, even she took control at 3am during an overnight shift. It had become a point of pride for her, and although she new she was being immature, she couldn’t help but obsess over who was determined to keep her from holding the path lab gym.

Until finally, laying in bed watching telly and fuming about it, she realized there was only one person on earth petty enough to do it.

In a heartbeat, she was on her feet and reaching for her recently-discarded clothing. BEE the best. She should have seen it days ago.

A quick cab ride later and she was knocking on the door of 221B, impatiently waiting for someone to let her in. After a few moments, Sherlock Holmes opened the door. “Molly,” he said, standing aside to let her in. “To what do I owe this visit?”

Molly stood at the foot of the stairs, glaring at Sherlock. “ITS YOU. You’re BEETHEBEST. Why on earth are you playing Pokemon Go?”

Sherlock smiled, “You figured it out! I was wondering how long it would take you. You’re very smart.”

“But WHY?” she said. “I’ve been trying to hold the path gym for days and days. Did you really come to Barts at 3am to take it back from me?”

Sherlock nodded.

“Why?” she asked again. “You hate stupid phone games. You have better things to do.”

Sherlock shrugged. “You were enjoying it. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.” He was quiet for a moment, and then he met her eyes, ice blue piercing deep brown. “Also, I wanted to get your attention.”

Molly narrowed her eyes, “Since when do you have to try to get my attention?”

“Since I came back from my two minute exile. You haven’t been blushing around me, or stammering, or anything. I figured you’d finally decided I wasn’t worth your time.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” she said.

Sherlock looked at his feet. “No.”

Molly tilted her head, “Don’t you have enough adoring fans? What’s losing one matter?”

“Oh, Molly,” said Sherlock, stepping to her. “Didn’t I tell you once you mattered the most?” And with that, he dipped his head, placing a light kiss on her lips. “I promise I’ll stop interferring with your gym if you promise to have dinner with me tomorrow.”

“Done,” said Molly. “Pick me up at 7.”


End file.
